Shy That Way
by sweetcherrylemonade
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


**Disclaimer**: DNON

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, eh?" She looked over my information about twenty times, glancing back and forth between me and the paper, as if something will change. Che, as if. Maybe the words will magically twist and turn right before her eyes. I was hoping they would.

"Yes, for the last billionth time…" I couldn't help but mutter that under my breath-I was already late for my first class and she's just making it worse for me.

"Strange how you arrive here senior year, out of all times. Your parents were really famous, you know?" She chided and I can't help but groan. Of course they were famous-they own pretty much every single company all around the country, for crying out loud. Still, they could shut up about it once in a while. "I don't understand why you should change your name, though? Your name really is exquisite." I know. My mom told me that everyday before I left.

"Well, welcome to Konoha High, Miss_ Kurosagi_. Here's your class schedule, your packets, and the map of the school. Have a nice day," she turned around and started to pull out something akin to a bottle of Sake, but I ignored it. Really, I couldn't be any later.

I pulled out my schedule and looked closely at it.

**English 12-A126 Hatake Kakashi **

Well, here I go. Back to my doom, once again.

* * *

So, you're probably weirded out at the fact I transferred during my senior year in high school. It just couldn't be helped, my Auntie told me.

Anyway, let me introduce myself. I'm Haruno Sakura, only daughter of the famous Kenji Haruno and Sakumo Haruno. I have lived in Konohagakure before, up until I turned twelve. When I was younger, I used to get picked on because of my wealth, my status, my everything. Especially my big forehead and pink hair. So, from the age of eight to twelve, I did everything in my power to look normal-even going so far to dying my hair black and changing my name to Ami Wantanabe. It didn't suit me at all, but I was a growing rebel. I used to get into fights a lot and only had one friend who knew me for who I was and stuck by my side-Ino Yamanaka.

After a huge misfit I caused during class, I was sent to Tokyo to live with my Auntie & Uncle. It wasn't until my parents died in a car crash that I was moved back here. Seeing to how I was the only heir to their fortune, I was the one to rule over all companies when I turned eighteen. Unfortunately, that's in less than four months.

I changed my last name for personal purposes. Apparently, once the press finds out that the sole heir of the Haruno Companies is back in Konoha, everything will be messed up. Thus, the change of my hair, my name, and my personality.

So, I'm back here in Konoha, with my thick-rimmed glasses, dyed black hair, and wearing this nasty uniform (consisting of a plain button up shirt, red tie, a red plaid skirt, knee-high socks, and loafers) and hoping no one remembers me.

* * *

"Please introduce yourself, Sakura." I was thankful he didn't mention my last name. I think I would have died on the spot from everyone figuring it out. Oh, well. Here goes nothing.

"Hello, my name is Sakura and I just moved here from Tokyo." I took a bow and everyone monotonously said 'Hello, Sakura.' I couldn't help the smile from forming on my lips-no one knew who I was. Gladly enough, my little happy parade ended when my teacher said my last name.

"Okay, Haruno. You can sit next to…the Uchiha. Uchiha, raise your hand." There were lots of gasps here and there and the whispers started.

"Haruno? As in Haruno-owning-everything-in-the-world Haruno?" One kid cried out.

"N-no! What? You must have gotten my last name wrong. My name is Sakura Kurosagi." I tried to recover myself. Apparently, he didn't get the notice the principal sent out.

"Then who's your parents…?" Another girl wearily asked.

"M-my parents died. I live with my Auntie & Uncle."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura. And I'm sorry for confusing you for the daughter of the Haruno companies. You have the same name, did you know? Now, please take your seat so we can begin." Kakashi said, turning around to face the board. Everyone settled after a while and I realized they believed me. As I made my way to my seat, I turned to face the most beautiful onyx eyes I have ever seen in my whole life.

"…Hi! My name is-"

"I know your name." Damn. Even his voice was sexy.

"Oh." I sat awkwardly in my seat as we both stared at the board, listening to Kakashi's lesson. "So…are you going to tell me your name?"

"No." Well, he's a jerk. No doubt about that. I gave up on trying to figure him out and went back to the lesson. Still, I stole glances here and there in his direction and admired him. He was undeniably beautiful, for one. His hair was midnight blue and stuck up in the back. His face screamed the word '_perfection_' and his overall everything was just…stunning. The way he wore his uniform – white button up shirt, red tie, black slacks, and loafers – made me look like a fool, for sure. Oh, well. For someone so gorgeous, he's such a jerk.

"Kurosagi." I turned to the sound of my name. He was staring at me, face so expressionless, it made me shudder.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalantly as I can.

"Have we met before…?" He seemed hesitant, unsure it seems. Still, that question made me freeze in my seat. Have we met? I can't remember anymore. And if we did, then this could lead to a lot of trouble on my part.

* * *

I felt weird, walking around this school. It was so big and so…_big_. Gosh, where in the world is E433? I wish I was back at home…

"Watch where you're going!" I was pushed to the side by a maniac girl and soon, many people were running down the place, like a train. My eyes widened at the horde of girls screaming one name in particular-Uchiha. I'm actually not surprised he is famous around here. Just look at him.

"Oh, jeez. Are you alright there?" A hand stuck out for me to grab, which I did. Ohmigosh, my glasses were missing. As I looked around for them, I felt another hand touch me with my glasses. Thanking whoever it was, I placed it on and was surprised.

She had beach-blond hair tied up and the bluest eyes anyone could muster. Hell, she had the body of a goddess and, man. She was a model.

"You must be new here, or else you would have seen that coming. Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She was hyper for her look and I couldn't help but break out a smile.

"Ino? Ino Yamanaka?" I chided. She gave me a weird look as her smile started to seem forced on.

"D-do I know you…?" She asked.

"You don't remember me? Really?" I asked her.

"…Am I supposed to?" I guess she didn't. Still, I took off my glasses and heard her gasp instantly.

"F-Forehead? Ohmigosh, Forehead! It's been so long! What are you doing-Ohmigosh! Look at you! And-I'm so sorry about your parents and…Forehead! It's been forever!" Ino practically tackled me as I hugged her back just as tight.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Shh, about the identity. I don't want people around her figuring out I'm THE Haruno Sakura, you know?" She laughed and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Your secret's always been safe with me, has it not? Now, where's your next class?" It was fun having her back around, but I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. I turned around quickly to find…no one there. How weird.

* * *

_ALWAYS, jjayanddjjae_


End file.
